Retales de un amor
by MonkeyBe1840
Summary: Es el séptimo y último curso de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Lo sospechan, pero no saben que la guerra entre el ejército de Voldemort y el ejército de Dumbledore está cada vez más cerca. En cambio, Draco Malfoy lo sabe y tiene un plan para todos. Pero el amor adolescente lo complicará todo.
1. Andén 9 y 34

**Andén 9 y ¾**

Aquella mañana Hermione despertó en la habitación de Ginny. Como cada año desde que se conocieron, Hermione y Harry pasaban unos días antes de empezar el curso en casa de los Weasley. Aquellos días habían llegado a su fin, y los baúles con ropa, libros, calderos, ingredientes, tinta, plumas, cuadernos y demás estaban preparados en el salón desde la noche anterior. Aquel año sería el último año de Harry, Hermione y Ron y estaban nerviosos y excitados por ello. Los nervios de Ron se debían a que se veía poco preparado para enfrentarse a los exámenes para poder llegar a ser auror; los de Hermione, por otra parte, eran por lo de siempre: ni siquiera había empezado el curso y ya pensaba que no iba a tener tiempo de estudiarlo todo; Harry, por su parte, nunca dejaba ver sus inseguridades ni sus nervios.

Hermione se destapó y toco el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos. Bostezó mientras miraba cómo Ginny seguía durmiendo. Salió de la habitación con cautela y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Bajó las escaleras deprisa y vio que Molly ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Buenos días.-Respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa.-Huele muy bien.

-En diez minutos ya estará listo el desayuno.

Hermione se sentó en una silla cualquiera de la larga mesa. Vio cuatro sobres encima de la mesa. En la carta que había encima de todas rezaba:

"_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_La Madriguera_"

Cogió los sobres con curiosidad y vio que en una de ellas ponía su nombre.

-Ah, sí. Esta mañana han llegado cuatro lechuzas con cartas para Harry, Ginny, Ron y para ti.

Abrió la carta rompiendo el sobre y sacó el contenido. Esta constaba de una simple hoja.

"_Buenos días Señorita Greanger,_

_Me complace recordarle que no olvide que hoy a las 9.00am parte el expreso de Hogwarts desde el andé de la estación londinense. Después del trayecto y una vez vestidos todos los alumnos con sus respectivos uniformes, el profesorado le esperará en el gran comedor para que dé lugar la selección de los nuevos alumnos y la cena de bienvenida._

_A continuación le adjuntamos el horario que cursará durante el próximo año en nuestra escuela de magia._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Albus Dumbledore._"

A continuación observó el horario adjunto en la misma hoja. Sabía que se había apuntado a demasiadas asignaturas en su época de EXTASI, pero si el curso anterior había logrado pasar todas con nota Exraordinario, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual había obtenido una nota de Supera las Expectativas. Como en su TIMO. Solo dejaban estudiar esta asignatura en el EXTASI si se obtenía una nota de Extraordinario, pero Hermione no la obtuvo, así que tuvo que hablar con Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape para que pudiese cursar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al principio el profesor Snape estuvo en desacuerdo, pero unas palabras cálidas y convincentes de Dumbledore hizo cambiar de opinión al severo profesor.

-Voy a despertar a los demás, ahora vengo.-Dijo Molly desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-De acuerdo.

Unos sonidos metálicos llamaron la atención de Hermione, la cual levantó la vista justo a tiempo para apartarse de la mesa con las cartas en la mano para que el mantel, los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos y la comida volasen desde sus respectivos lugares a la mesa. Después de unos segundos los objetos y los alimentos dejaron de moverse y la mesa quedó impecable. Al ver toda aquella comida, a Hermione comenzó a hacérsele la boca agua.

Las escaleras chirriaron y Harry apareció bostezando seguido de Ginny, a la cual se le notaba muy nerviosa.

-No sé, Harry. Tengo miedo de los EXTASI.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Mira lo tranquilo que está tu hermano Ron.

Ron apareció por las escaleras con los ojos cerrados. Parecía sonámbulo.

-A mi hermano solo le ponen nervioso las arañas.

-¿Arañas? ¿Dónde?-Dijo él abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a todos lados.

-Vamos chicos, a desayunar.-Dijo Molly apremiándolos.-Si seguís a este ritmo llegaremos tarde, como siempre.

-Hola Hermione.-Saludó Harry poniéndose a su lado.

-Buenos días. Han llegado las cartas con el horario.-Hermione las repartió entre sus amigos mientras comenzaban a desayunar.

Harry abrió el sobre y no leyó la carta, pasó directamente a mirar su horario. Tenía muchas horas libres entre medio de las clases, así que podría dedicar su tiempo libre a practicar Quidditch.

Ron también abrió perezosamente la carta y miró el horario. A Ron aquel horario le encantaba. Durante aquel curso tendría mucho tiempo para practicar Quidditch… y hacer el vago. No se planteaba cómo le repercutiría aquello en su futuro, más bien pensaba que ya lo iría arreglando a medida que se le presentasen las adversidades. O, como último recurso, había pensado en pedirles trabajo a sus hermanos Fred y George en la tienda, a lo que los gemelos se habían negado rotundamente.

Arthur bajó ya vestido y se puso a desayunar justo cuando los cuatro jóvenes habían terminado. Las dos chicas fueron a la habitación de Ginny y ellos a la habitación de Ron para prepararse. Se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron al salón. Quedaba media hora para las nueve de la mañana, justo el tiempo que necesitaban para llegar a la estación. Molly metió los baúles en el coche con la varita y nles apremió para que entrasen.

-Vamos niños, todos a dentro o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Una vez dentro del coche el espacio se ampliaba a través de un hechizo. Molly ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del coche que Arthur arrancó y salieron volando, literalmente.

Durante todo el trayecto Molly no paraba de quejarse de que no habría ningún año en el que pudiesen llegar puntuales a la estación; Ron dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta; Hermione jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente; Harry tranquilizaba a Ginny; Arthur conducía sin hacer caso a nadie.

Al llegar a la estación todos corrieron a descargar los baúles y ponerlos en los carros. Entonces eran las 9.58am.

* * *

Neville recorrió todos los vagones en busca de algún compartimento vacío o alguno donde estuviesen sus amigos, pero no encontró ninguno que cumpliese algunas de las dos opciones. Encontró un vagón donde había una chica con el pelo ondulado rubio ceniza hasta la cintura. Al abrir la puerta la chica se giró y miró a Neville con unos grandes ojos violetas. Neville se quedó impresionado de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía y la chica tenía todavía cara de niña, así que imaginaba que era de primero.

-Perdona, ¿está ocupado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando por la ventana. Neville entró y se sentó en la otra punta del vagón. Se sintió bastante incómodo con aquel silencio, así que decidió mirar por la ventana del pasillo a ver si reconocía a alguien. A cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. Muchos alumnos iban y venían por el pasillo. A todos los conocía de vista, pero nunca había trabado amistad con ninguno de ellos. Una chica con el pelo liso y largo rubio pasó como un rayo frente a la puerta. Neville la reconoció y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Luna!

La chica se giró y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Una sonrisa muy tierna asomó en su rostro.

-Hola Neville. Qué bien te veo.

-Gracias.-Neville notó cómo sus orejas se iban calentando.-¿Quieres pasar? Estoy aquí solo… bueno, con otra chica… no la conozco… ehm…

-Sí, claro.

Luna se acercó al compartimento abrazada al último número de _El Quisquilloso_. Los dos se sentaron y Luna miró a la chica.

-Hola.

La chica se giró y miró con sus ojos violetas a Luna. Le regaló una sonrisa, pero no le devolvió el saludo.

-Soy Luna, y él es mi amigo Neville.

-Hola.-Neville mostró sus dientes torcidos en una sonrisa.

-Mara.

Neville levantó una ceja confundido.

-Encantada de conocerte, Mara.

El Expreso de Hogwarts arrancó y comenzó a dejar atrás progresivamente más deprisa los andenes repletos de familiares despidiéndose con la mano. Mara giró de nuevo la cara y miró por la ventana mientras Luna se hundía en _El Quisquilloso_.

De pronto, cuatro personas irrumpieron en el compartimento haciendo que las tres que ya se encontraban en el interior se sobresaltasen.

-¡Por Merlín!-Soltó Neville poniéndose en pie.-Qué susto me habéis dado.

-¡Neville!-Hermione saltó a los brazos del chico y le apretó en un efusivo abrazo.-Me he acordado mucho este verano de ti.

-¿Y eso?-Las orejas de Neville volvían a coger el mismo color rojo que antes.

-He estado practicando un hechizo. ¿Sabes que mis padres son dentistas?

-Den-¿qué?

-Dentistas. Es una profesión muggle que arregla, ordena y cura los problemas en los dientes y las encías. He aprendido un hechizo para arreglar los dientes. Déjame probarlo contigo.

-No sé Hermione… ¿es seguro?-Neville retrocedió un paso.

-Claro que sí. Sonríe ampliamente y no te muevas.

En un visto y no visto Hermione ya tenía su varita en la mano. Neville se sintió un poco presionado, así que hizo caso a la chica. Esta realizó un movimiento suave y rápido de muñeca y pronuncio unas palabras. Un rayo blanco salió de la punta de la varita hacia la boca de Neville. Este sintió un cosquilleo por toda la boca y, por inercia, cerró la boca. Todos en el compartimento le miraban con curiosidad. Neville repasó sus rostros con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó él con miedo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y miró a sus compañeros.

-Madre mía Neville, te saldrán admiradoras por doquier.

A Neville volvían a ponérsele las orejas rojas.

Todos intentaron acomodarse en los asientos pero vieron que eran demasiado. Mara se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Luna le cortó el paso.

-Tranquila, puedes quedarte.

-No quepo.

Luna sacó su varita y la alzó. Ni siquiera hizo ningún movimiento y el compartimento se hizo más grande.

-Sí cabes.-Luna volvió a sentarse y a sumergirse en _El Quisquilloso_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sillón en el vagón de los prefectos. Sus codos estaban apoyados en los reposabrazos y sus dedos unos contra los otros, tapando su boca con ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia el frente sin mirar. Sus compañeros iban y venían a su alrededor pero él no les hacía caso. Todos mantenían conversaciones fluidas y entretenidas, pero él solo pensaba en algo que había estado pensando durante todo el verano.

Un mes antes de terminar el año escolar del curso pasado se había dado cuenta que había bajado el nivel de Transformaciones hasta tal punto que vio imposible poder aprobar la asignatura en su examen final. Para ello estuvo pensando alternativas de cómo poder aprobar la asignatura. Llego a una conclusión que le pareció inverosímil, ya que él era un Malfoy y no podía rebajarse a tal nivel simplemente por orgullo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Desde hacía unas semanas había venido el calor repentinamente, estaban en plena primavera y los alumnos comenzaban a estudiar sus exámenes finales en los extensos jardines de Hogwarts. Todos menos una persona. Aquella mañana había estado dando vueltas por la sala común sin parar. Sus amigos le habían llamado la atención más de una vez pero él nunca contestaba. Al final se decidió y puso rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar a la entrada de esta, paró en seco y miró las numerosas mesas vacías que habían en ella. Pero una persona estaba allí, sumergida en uno de los libros que estaban repartidos por toda la mesa. Se acercó con paso decidido y ligero, pero ella no levantó la mirada hasta que él empujó una silla con el pie para llamar su atención. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró con ojos desconcertantes. Las manos de Draco estaban en sus bolsillos.

-¿Quieres algo, Malfoy?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Ella alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.-Necesito que me des clases de Transformaciones o suspenderé.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Granger, me he rebajado hasta límites insospechados al venir aquí a pedirte este maldito favor.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Draco miró fastidiado hacia los lados por si alguien los estaba viendo.

-No volveré a meterme contigo.

-Ni con mis amigos.

-Ni con tus amigos.

-Nos dejarás en paz.

-Os dejaré en paz.

-Y no harás trampas en los partidos de Quidditch.

-Y no…-Draco se calló.-Eso no lo prometo.-Puso una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Como quieras.-Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura.

-Está bien.-Draco apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se reclinó hacia delante.-No prometo no hacer trampas, pero prometo no hacer daño a tu querido amigo San Potter y a los Pobretones Weasley.

-Has dicho que no te meterías con ellos.

-Todavía estamos asentando las bases del trato.

-Mañana después de la cena en la biblioteca.

Hermione bajó la mirada y siguió con su lectura. Draco se giró y salió con paso ligero de la biblioteca.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo se le iba haciendo más fácil no meterse con ella ni con su grupo, excepto por aquellas veces que Ron Weasley le dedicaba miradas asesinas. En aquellos momentos se le hacía un mundo evitar soltarle algún comentario.

Cuando todos acabaron sus exámenes y recibieron las notas, Draco Malfoy vio que había pasado Transformaciones con un Supera las Expectativas.

Un día por el pasillo, Draco y Hermione se chocaron y ella vio cómo Draco le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquella noche Hermione descubrió que tenía una nota en el bolsillo de la túnica. Lo desplegó y leyó:

"_Hermione, Transformaciones aprobada. D._"

Hermione se alegró por él. Durante todo aquel tiempo Draco no había sido tan maleducado, frío, desagradecido, impertinente y egocéntrico como solía ser. Hermione había podido ver en él un atisbo de… ¿humanidad? No sabía bien lo que era, pero era bonito. Además, aquella nota le había dejado impactada. No por el hecho de que no le diese las gracias. Era cierto que Draco había bajado un pelín de las nubes, pero no había flaqueado tanto. Era por el hecho de que, en aquella nota, era la primera vez en toda su existencia que la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Después de aquello, no volvieron a hablar. Pero Draco estaba furioso. Y mucho. Porque, durante todo aquel verano, no había podido dejar de pensar en por qué Hermione le había hecho cambiar su carácter. Aquello tenía un trasfondo, pero no quería ni pensar en ello.


	2. La Selección

Poco después de anochecer, el Expreso llegó a su destino. Los alumnos empezaron a desalojar el tren poco a poco y antes de pisar el andén, Mara había desaparecido. Cuando bajaron del tren, vieron que Hagrid estaba apartado al fondo del andén con un foco mientras decía en alto "_¡Alumnos de primero, venid conmigo!_". Los chicos se acercaron a él y este sonrió ampliamente (aunque su espesa barba ocultó su boca) y saludó con la mano.

-Hola Hagrid.-Dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal ha ido el verano en…?

-¡Ssshhh!-Se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Ay, perdón, perdón. Soy un poco bocazas, ya me conocéis. ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Muy bien.-Dijo Harry.

Intercambiaron unas palabras más con el guardabosque y luego se marcharon. Los alumnos fueron a Hogwarts en carros hechizados (o eso creían todos excepto Luna y Harry, los cuales sabían que los carros estaban tirados por criaturas invisibles llamadas thestrals, las cuales solo las podían ver aquellas personas que habían estado cercanas a la muerte). Subieron a uno de los carros, todos ya con sus uniformes, y esperaron a que se pusiese en marcha. El carro dio un tirón brusco y pusieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron pasaron por la entrada llena de baúles y mascotas enjauladas y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al gran comedor para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. El profesorado ya estaba sentado en la mesa presidencial aguardando con paciencia que todos los alumnos entrasen en la sala. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, Albus Dumbledore miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo Flintch cerraba esta. Dumbledore se levantó y la sala comenzó a quedarse en silencio. Cuando toda la sala fijó su mirada en él, levantó la varita y acercó la punta al cuello. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz retumbó por todas las paredes de la sala y por el techo encantado.

-Bienvenidos un año más al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como cada año, unos se van, pero otros vienen.-Señaló al grupo de nuevos alumnos que estaban de pie frente al estrado.-A aquellos que este mundo les parecía hasta hace poco que solo podía existir en las novelas fantásticas, os digo: no entréis en pánico. Si estáis aquí es porque sois especiales, tenéis un don. Todos vosotros, seáis hijos de muggles o no, sois un diamante en bruto que, durante estos próximos cursos, vamos a pulir.-A continuación comenzó a presentar a los profesores.-Por último, solo me queda desear suerte a los alumnos de quinto en sus TIMO y a los de sexto y séptimo en los exámenes de EXTASI. A los demás alumnos, poned dedicación y ganas, que de la motivación ya nos encargamos nosotros. Creo que no me olvido de nada más. ¡Que comience la selección!

Toda la sala rompió en aplausos y la profesora McGonagall se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y se acercó al Sombrero Seleccionador que descansaba en un taburete de madera con los pliegues que formaban los ojos y la boca cerrados.

-Bienvenidos nuevos y no tan nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-La Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa.

Durante la próxima hora los nuevos alumnos iban pasando por el estrado y se sentaban en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza de cada alumno que se sentaba en el taburete. Algunos eran escogidos con un simple roce mientras que otros alumnos no estaban tan claros porque el Sombrero Seleccionador necesitaba unos segundos o minutos para discutirlo con el alumno y decidirse.

-Mara Gaunt.-Llamó la profesora McGonagall fijando sus ojos en el pergamino.

La chica rubia con ojos violetas subió al estrado. Se sentó en el taburete y esperó a sentir el sombrero sobre su cabeza, pero este apenas se acercó a la chica.

-¡Slytherin!

Mara dibujó una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Neville pegó un respingo sorprendido, pero a Luna, situada en otra de las mesas, no le resultó nada extraño. Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio cómo Malfoy aplaudía y miraba a Mara con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione frunció el ceño, ignorando el pequeño golpe en la boca del estómago que había sentido al ver sonreír a Malfoy. Se había fijado en años anteriores que Malfoy no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento nunca, ni siquiera cuando un alumno nuevo entraba en su casa. Aquello le hizo preguntarse a Hermione de quién se trataba Mara y por qué le sonaba tanto su apellido.

La ceremonia continuó durante unos minutos más. Cuando finalizó, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-¡Qué dé comienzo la cena!

Los platos y bandejas vacíos hasta ese momento se llenaron con exquisita comida caliente. Cada año sucedía lo mismo, pero el primer día que llegaban a Hogwarts siempre se sorprendían de la cantidad de comida con pinta sublime que aparecía en la mesa en menos de un segundo.

Ron miró hacia un lado y otro de la mesa mordiéndose el labio inferior, indeciso por lo que iba a comer primero. Harry y Ginny hablaban y reían con Seamus y Thomas. Neville miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna comía un trocito de calabacín hervido cuando le miró. Neville cogió una alita de pollo y la alzó. Le hizo señas a Luna dando a entender que las alitas estaban muy buenas. Luna se tapó la boca dulcemente mientras reía y buscó una alita de pollo. La alzó para enseñársela a Neville y se la comió. Ella levantó el pulgar en forma de aprobación y Neville sonrió mientras las orejas volvían a ponérselas rojas.

-¡Guau, Longbottom!-Dijo Seamus llamando la atención del chico.-¿Qué te has hecho en los dientes?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ha sido Hermione con un hechizo.

-Estás muy guapo, Neville.-Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Gracias…

Neville clavó sus ojos en el plato. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos a recibir halagos si no venían de amigas de su abuela. ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de mirarlo?

* * *

Pansy Parkinson acarició la mejilla de Draco Malfoy para llamar su atención. Desde que la cena había empezado el chico no había probado bocado, simplemente miraba al infinito con la boca torcida. Parecía enfadado, decepcionado y extrañado.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

Él apartó la cara de la mano de Pansy y la ignoró. Pero al sacarlo de su ensimismamiento se puso a cenar.

En realidad no había estado mirando al infinito. Había estado mirando a Hermione. Llevaba toda la cena dándole vueltas a la situación. Tenía que hablar con ella. No sabía cómo lo haría, ni siquiera sabía por qué y de qué tenía que hablar con ella. Pero debía hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

La cena acabó satisfactoriamente. Dumbledore se puso en pie y con un movimiento de manos los platos y bandejas sucios desaparecieron. Como prefectos, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la mesa presidencial para reunirse con la profesora McGonagall. Les dio la nueva contraseña y se reunieron con los alumnos de primero para indicarles el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Al salir del Gran Comedor Hermione vio cómo Malfoy salía del lugar junto a Mara, la cual reía con cada palabra del chico. De vez en cuando, Malfoy también mostraba una sonrisa a la chica. Malfoy alzó la mirada y sus ojos grises chocaron con los de Hermione. Él borró la sonrisa de su rostro y envolvió con un abrazo protector a Mara. Aceleraron el paso y desaparecieron entre la multitud de alumnos que caminaban por las grandes escaleras.

Hermione puso rumbo a la sala común. Les iba explicando a los nuevos alumnos un poco la historia de Godric Gryffindor en Hogwarts mientras Ron iba haciendo bromas con los alumnos más nerviosos del grupo. Una vez llegaron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Hermione pronunció las palabras "_cerveza de mantequilla_" y el cuadro se hizo a un lado. Pasaron por el estrecho pasillo y llegaron a la Sala Común. Algunos de los nuevos alumnos dejaron escapar expresiones de sorpresa mientras miraban para todos lados.

-Muy bien-Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirando al reducido grupo.-, la habitación de las chicas está arriba, primer piso a la izquierda; la habitación de los chicos está abajo, primer piso a la izquierda.

-Consejo para los chicos-empezó diciendo Ron.-: si necesitáis cualquier cosa de las chicas, simplemente gritad desde la sala. No subáis a sus habitaciones, a no ser que queráis acabar con algún que otro morado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó una de las chicas.

-Tranquila, a ti no te pasará. Hay un hechizo en las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones de las chicas. Cuando este hechizo detecta que un chico está subiendo las escaleras, se convierten en tobogán y te escupen hacia la sala.

-¿En serio?-Dijo un chico maravillado.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?-Dijo Ron indignado.

-Os lo explica desde la misma experiencia.-Ron miró resentido a Hermione y ella reía.-Bueno chicos, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, yo estoy subiendo las escaleras en el cuarto piso a la izquierda y Ron estará bajando las escaleras en el cuarto piso…

-A la derecha.-Añadió él.-¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Recordad que mañana empiezan las clases a las 9.00am. Buenas noches.

El pequeño grupo se dispersó. Algunos fueron a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron curioseando la Sala Común. Ya se iban formando pequeños grupos de chicos con más afinidad.

-Ron…-El chico se dirigía a su habitación cuando la voz de Hermione lo hizo pararse en seco y darse la vuelta.-¿Te acuerdas cuando empezamos?

-Sí, algo recuerdo.

-Todo ha cambiado desde entonces…

-Y cambiará todavía más.-Posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Hermione. Ella le miró y Ron sonrió.-Ahora no te preocupes por eso. Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

Hermione subió los cuatro pisos hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí se encontraban Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Hanna Roomsey, Clara Gonzáles y Lucylda Tromp. Las chicas hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Parecía que ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, hasta que Parvati habló.

-Hermione, ¿qué tal ha ido el verano?

-Lo siento Parvati, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora. Estoy muy cansada. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?-Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama.

-Sí, claro. No pasa nada.-Las cinco chicas se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y prosiguieron con su charla.

Hermione se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama cerrando los doseles escarlatas. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormirse, pero cuando lo consiguió sus compañeras se habían ido a dormir y ya era bien entrada la noche. Había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquel verano.

Al principio del verano Hermione había ido a su casa con sus padres. Se habían ido una semana de acampada a un lago. Habían practicado la pesca, ciclismo por la montaña y remo. Habían contado historias de miedo alrededor de una hoguera y habían reído incontables veces durante todo aquel tiempo. Había sido la mejor semana que había pasado con sus padres desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquello iba a acabar… para siempre.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, cuando llegaron a casa Hermione tuvo que borrar los recuerdos de sus padres donde ella aparecía. Hermione sabía que pronto llegaría la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y ella participaría en ella. No quería hacer sufrir a sus padres con la pérdida de su única hija, así que tuvo que sacrificarse y borrar la memoria de sus padres. Después de aquello, Hermione se trasladó a Grimmauld Place con los demás magos y brujas que luchaban contra el ejército de Lord Voldemort. La primera semana a Hermione se le escapaban las lágrimas sin quererlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Abandonar a sus padres de tal manera era muy doloroso para ella, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien y la seguridad de ellos. Su mayor apoyo durante el verano fue Ginny, aunque Harry y Ron pusieron todas sus ganas en hacerle el proceso de dejar atrás a sus padres más entretenido y llevadero. Al margen de aquello, en Grimmaulde Place habían estado practicando todo tipo de hechizos defensivos y de ataque. Aunque ellos cuatro no podían ponerlo en práctica, habían estado practicándolos de forma teórica. Además, habían estado estudiando estrategias de ataque y de defensa.

Durante el verano habían recibido un chivatazo de que Lord Voldemort estaba reclutando cada vez más mortífagos en su ejército, por eso decidieron que la reunión veraniega quedaría en secreto para todo el mundo.

Hermione decidió que ya había sido suficiente e intentó despejar su mente para poder descansar, o si no, al día siguiente, no estaría atenta en sus primeras clases.


	3. Libros y flores

Durante aquella primera semana Hermione no pudo evitar observar la relación que tenía Malfoy con Mara. Le parecía sumamente extraño que Mara fuese a la única persona que el chico le mostraba respeto, cordialidad e incluso algo de cariño. Hermione no podía creérselo. Pero todavía le sorprendía más que los alumnos de Slytherin se comportasen de igual manera (pero no tan exageradamente) con ella y que nadie se extrañase del comportamiento de Malfoy. Además de aquello, cada vez que Hermione veía a Malfoy sentía un pequeño golpe en el estómago, la cabeza se le embotaba y las manos le empezaban a temblar. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero siempre conseguía ignorarlo, aunque aquellas sensaciones siguiesen ahí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El mundo estaba del revés.

* * *

Aquella mañana Malfoy entró tranquilamente en la clase de Pociones. Los tres amigos inseparables de Gryffindor estaban ya allí hablando junto a otros alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Draco fijó su mirada en Hermione y una sonrisa torcida asomó en su cara.

La temporada que ella le había estado ayudando conoció un poco más a la verdadera Hermione. Al principio había sido reacio a mantener una conversación de más de una frase y cinco palabras con ella, pero a medida que los días iban pasando la fluidez de sus conversaciones iba aumentando. Todo ello gracias a que las explicaciones de Hermione llegaban a un punto tan monótono que Malfoy se aburría y le preguntaba cosas al azar. Hermione al principio callaba de golpe y alzaba las cejas, para luego fruncir el ceño y echar la bronca a Malfoy diciéndole que "_si estoy aquí es porque tú me lo has pedido y yo no tengo ninguna obligación de aceptar, además de que el que suspenderá serás tú y no yo_". Malfoy cerraba los labios con fuerza, fruncía el ceño, se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a escuchar las explicaciones de Hermione sin ganas. El tiempo pasaba y Malfoy seguía interrumpiendo a Hermione, pero ella comenzaba a responder. Al final del mes Hermione y Malfoy acababan sumergiéndose en conversaciones entretenidas de diferentes temas donde las horas se hacían segundos. Por eso, aquel verano la había echado de menos. Había conocido a una Hermione que pensaba que no existía. Siempre había pensado que era una rata de biblioteca seria, correcta y perfecta. Pero más allá había una persona divertida y con defectos. Pero había algo que jamás cambiaría… era una sangre sucia. La odiaba, a ella, a los de toda su calaña y a los traidores de la sangre que se hacían llamar magos y brujas. ¿En qué estaba pensando el mundo mágico? Gente como ella merecía morir sufriendo. Pero ella no lo merecía. O sí. "_Mierda Draco, eres un estúpido_". La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La odiaba por ser una sangre sucia. La odiaba porque la gente como ella tenía la culpa de que el mundo mágico estuviese gobernado por una sociedad tan débil y estúpida. La odiaba porque los muggles no eran nada ni nadie, eran una especie infinitamente inferior a él. La odiaba porque él era un Malfoy. La odiaba porque durante una temporada le había hecho creer que podría haber visto en ella una amiga. Pero no, él era un miembro de la familia Malfoy y no podía flaquear de aquella manera.

Malfoy no se había dado cuenta hasta que se sentó en el taburete. A medida que sus pensamientos habían ido divagando por mil rincones había apretado los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas y había fruncido el ceño de tal manera que su semblante era una roca rígida de furia y asco. Más pensamientos habían pasado por su cabeza, pero el profesor Slughorn entró al aula y comenzó la clase.

* * *

Hermione había salido disparada del aula de Pociones nada más finalizar la clase. Harry y Ron le habían propuesto ir a ver a Hagrid durante las horas de descanso que tenían, pero Hermione desestimó la oferta. Tenía dos horas libres y quería aprovecharlas a investigar en la biblioteca sobre Mara. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca fue directa a la sección Historia de Hogwarts.

Desde la Ceremonia de Selección había estado dando vueltas a por qué le sonaba tanto el apellido de Mara Gaunt, pero no lograba recordar quién podría conocer ella que tuviese relación con la chica. Pensó en los Malfoy, en Harry y sus antepasados, en Lily y James, en Hagrid, en Dumbledore, en la familia Black, en Neville, en Luna, en los Weasley, incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza la remota idea de que pudiese tener relación con algún antepasado suyo. Aquella idea, por estúpida que pareciese, le pareció la más acertada. Pensó en que quizás un familiar de Mara se había casado con alguien de su familia y por ello la relación de Hermione con la magia y la propuesta de Dumbledore para que ingresase en Hogwarts. Envió una carta a sus padres preguntándoles si había algún antepasado, aunque fuese muy lejano, apellidado Gaunt, pero recibió una negativa por parte de ellos. Entonces alguien le vino a la mente: Tom Marvolo Riddle. No supo exactamente por qué, pero aquella idea le pareció la más acertada de todas. Por lo que Hermione sabía, Lord Voldemort descendía directamente de Salazar Slytherin y le había parecido muy raro que el Sombrero Seleccionador ni siquiera hubiese necesitado estar por encima de la cabeza de Mara para gritar su casa. Era cierto que había leído la Historia de Hogwarts cientos de veces, pero nunca se había interesado lo suficiente por la historia de los cuatro fundadores.

Cuando llegó a la sección de Historia de Hogwarts buscó desesperadamente algún libro relacionado con la descendencia de Salazar Slytherin. Dio con el libro "_Los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts y su historia_". Cogió el libro y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. Tres alumnos de tercero (o eso creía) estaban sentados en aquella misma mesa. Los tres miraron a Hermione extrañados por su ímpetu buscando algo desconocido para ellos a través de las páginas de aquél libro. Pasaba las páginas una tras otra sin dejar ninguna de ellas más de dos segundos. Cuando apenas llevaba cien páginas, una mano se posó sobre el libro haciendo que Hermione saliese abruptamente de su concentración. Ella y los tres chicos miraron a Malfoy, el cual miraba a Hermione con un semblante serio y frío.

-Por favor, quita la mano. Me estás interrumpiendo.

Malfoy miró a los tres chicos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchasen. Cuando los alumnos de tercero empezaron a recoger las cosas, Hermione dijo sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy desafiante:

-No os marcháis a ninguna parte.

Malfoy miró a los chicos y dijo:

-He dicho que os marchéis.

-Y yo he dicho que no.

Los tres pobres alumnos se los quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer. Malfoy, harto de la desafiante Hermione, cerró el gran álbum que ella había cogido y se lo llevó. Hermione le siguió.

-¿Qué haces? Lo estaba leyendo yo. ¿No puedes esperar a que lo acabe? Además, ¿desde cuándo te interesa la historia de Hogwarts más que tú?

Malfoy paró en seco y se giró de golpe, lo que sobresaltó a Hermione.

-Cállate por un maldito momento.-Dijo Malfoy con los dientes apretados.-Sígueme.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero siguió a Malfoy sin rechistar. Pasaron muchas estanterías repletas de mesas, lámparas, libros, polvo y alumnos. Al pasar junto a la Sección Prohibida se escucharon gritos ahogados de sufrimiento que hicieron que el vello de la nuca de Hermione se erizase. Algunas veces repitieron algunos pasillos, pero Hermione prefirió no preguntar ya que notaba a Malfoy muy cabreado. Pero aquello no quería decir que la paciencia de Hermione no se estaba agotando. Por fin pararon entre unas estanterías donde no había alumnos ni siquiera en los alrededores. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y tiró el tomo sobre una pesa haciendo que motas de polvo se levantasen.

-Basta ya Granger.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Basta ya de hacerte la lista. Basta ya de investigar todo lo que te rodea. Basta de jugar con fuego.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Malfoy se apoyó en una mesa y cruzó los brazos.

-Nada que te importe.-Hermione también se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo su peso en una pierna.

-Tienes razón, nada de lo que hagas me importa. Pero si lo que haces tiene algo que ver con algo que podría afectarme directa o indirectamente, me importa.

Hermione no entendía cómo podía haber averiguado qué estaba haciendo.

-No sé a qué viene este numerito.

-A veces la ignorancia salva vidas y ahorra más de un disgusto. Así que deja de investigar cosas que no te incumben si no quieres acabar mal.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy advirtiendo.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Dudo que digas lo mismo si mueres.

Hermione sintió una patada en el estómago y sus ojos húmedos, pero retuvo las lágrimas por orgullo.

-Solo he venido hasta aquí para advertirte. No sé ni siquiera por qué he hecho el esfuerzo de intentar salvarte.

Cogió el grueso libro y pasó por al lado de Hermione rozando sus hombros, pero antes de marcharse, la llamó por su nombre. Hermione se dio la vuelta y solo tuvo tiempo de ver que Malfoy ya no tenía el libro en las manos antes de que la rodease con sus brazos. Al principio ella creía que la estaba atacando, así que hizo el esfuerzo de separarse de él. Malfoy la apretó todavía más y al final Hermione desistió. ¿Aquello era un abrazo? No entendía nada. Al principio Malfoy estaba muy enfadado con ella, después le decía que estaba intentando salvarle la vida y ahora la abrazaba. Hermione no supo si devolverle el abrazo o no, solo supo que su corazón iba a mil por hora. Entonces Malfoy susurró algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco y parase en seco:

-Hermione, te he echado de menos.

Y tal cual había aparecido su mano parando su lectura, él se desvaneció con el libro tras una de las tantas estanterías de la biblioteca. ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces un golpe sordo la hizo sobresaltarse y devolverla a la realidad.

* * *

Malfoy estaba furioso. La odiaba. Le encantaría estrangularla con sus propias manos, pero después de una larga y divertida sesión de Cruciatus. ¿Por qué había tenido el impulso de abrazarla? Y, mucho peor, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? Había flaqueado hasta límites insospechados. Aquello no podía ser. Ya no solo por él y por su honor y el de su familia, sino por el plan que se estaba llevando a cabo desde que pisó Hogwarts. No podía desviarse del plan, todos los pasos habían sido medidos al milímetro y nada ni nadie podía hacer que muchos años de esfuerzo, traiciones, estudio, sufrimiento y lágrimas se fuesen al traste. Ni siquiera Hermione y aquella cálida sensación que había comenzado a crecer dentro de él.

Furioso por todo y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, tiró el libro al suelo y un golpe sordo restalló por las paredes de toda la estancia.

* * *

Neville había salido de la clase de Herbología con las energías renovadas. Era su asignatura preferida y cada vez que entraba a ella una motivación en su interior aumentaba a medida que iba pasando la clase. El poder de todas las plantas (no solo mágicas, sino también muggles) le fascinaba. La más deforme de todas podía salvar vidas y la más hermosa de ellas podía matar con solo ser olida.

Durante todos aquellos años había entablado una amistad con la profesora Sprout. Muchas veces había ido al invernadero como voluntario para cuidar las plantas, y en innumerables ocasiones la profesora Sprout le había confiado la tarea de cuidar de ellas por cortos períodos de tiempo. Por ello, sabía que en un lugar escondido dentro del invernadero había plantado un tipo de planta muggle. Había preparado una pequeña caja dentro de su mochila. Sin que la profesora Sprout lo viese, sacó la caja y la hechizó para que la planta pudiese respirar y tuviese las condiciones óptimas para sobrevivir muchos años más. Cortó una de las flores. La guardó en la caja y metió esta en la mochila. Salió del invernadero mirando a todos lados nerviosamente para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto.

* * *

Luna entró en su cuarto tarareando una canción completamente desconocida para el resto de la población muggle y mágica. Al acercarse a su cama se dio cuenta que una caja amarilla con la tapa escarlata descansaba en ella. Luna la miró curiosa. No había ninguna carta a su lado ni ninguna nota. En una esquina de la caja ponía una escueta "_N_" con una caligrafía torpe y ruda. Luna caviló durante unos segundos si abrir o no la caja, pero ella nunca había conocido la maldad, ni siquiera cuando le robaban su ropa, ni cuando le cambiaban de sitio su zapatos, ni cuando encontraba sus libros rallados, ni cuando veía que alguien había destrozado su último número de _El Quisquilloso_, ni cuando se encontraba con la cama y la ropa patas arriba. Abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron. Su flor preferida estaba ahí. Bella, pura, única, blanca. La Dama de Noche estaba rodeada de rocío, lo que la hacía más hermosa. Luna sonrió. Cuando viese a Neville le daría las gracias por aquél regalo.


	4. La enfermería

A mediados de Septiembre seguía haciendo mucho calor y, aquella mañana de sábado, Luna decidió ir a leer bajo un árbol en los extensos campos de Hogwarts. Decidió sentarse en el más cercano al lago, donde la brisa era más fresca. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-Hola Luna.-Al alzar la mirada se fijó en la sonrisa renovada de Neville.

-Hola Neville. Hace días que quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?-Neville frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Por la flor que había en mi cama. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

Neville empezó a ponerse nervioso. Miraba para todos lados y sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse progresivamente más rojas.

-No sé de qué hablas. Yo… yo no he hecho nada, Luna.-La chica se encogió de hombros. Neville notó que no le había creído, así que decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Te apetece venir a Hogsmeade? Ehm… vienen todos. Ron y Hermione no vienen. Pero Ginny sí. Y Harry. Y Parvati y…-Neville calló al ver que Luna se ponía de pie.

-Voy a dejar el libro en mi habitación. Te veo en la entrada del castillo.

Luna comenzó a subir una ladera mientras era observada por el rostro extrañado de Neville.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Luna paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho y sonrió a Neville.

Quizás Luna no era la más guapa de Hogwarts, ni la más inteligente, ni la más popular y ni siquiera la más cuerda. Pero su rostro era angelical y su sonrisa la cosa más dulce e inocente que había visto jamás.

Desde aquella batalla contra los mortífagos en la Sala de las Profecías del Ministerio de Magia, Neville había visto con otros ojos a Luna. Siempre le había parecido una persona inestable, delicada e inmadura (aunque era cierto que él no era el más valiente, el más hábil o el más inteligente del grupo), pero aquél día demostró una madurez, fortaleza, inteligencia e improvisación que él pensaba que no podría albergar. Además de demostrar todo aquello, en ningún momento había perdido la compostura y su rostro jamás mostró terror o duda. A Neville le parecía como si hubiesen dos Lunas en un mismo cuerpo: una luchadora innata, sin dudas e impasible y una persona dulce, soñadora y positiva. Y lo que más sorprendía a Neville era que Luna sabía exactamente en qué momento debía mostrar cada rasgo de su personalidad.

-Sí.

Luna se giró bruscamente y se fue dando pequeños saltitos mientras su melena iba de un lado hacia otro.

* * *

Hermione bajó a la sala común. Harry se acercó a ella y le interrumpió el paso.

-Hermione, ¿quieres venir a Hogsmeade?

-Ehm… no, lo siento. Otro día. Los sábados por la mañana tengo que hacer el voluntariado en la enfermería.

-Es verdad. No me acordaba.-Harry miró a su alrededor y luego preguntó a Hermione:-¿Tienes idea de por qué Ron no puede venir? Me ha dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer.-La chica se encogió de hombros.-Da igual. Si luego te apetece venir estaremos todo el día allí.

-De acuerdo. Pasadlo bien.-Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y se marchó.

Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey subió al despacho a arreglar algunos asuntos como cada sábado por la mañana. Durante aquellos años, Hermione había aprendido muchas cosas sobre medicina mágica básica, por lo que, si no se presentaba ningún caso urgente, la señora Pomfrey podía aprovechar aquellas mañanas para hacer trabajos extras.

Era muy temprano y principio de curso, por lo que la enfermería estaba vacía. Hermione decidió ordenar y limpiar las estanterías con los mejunjes, las pociones, las cremas, los caramelos, los ingredientes, las vendas y las gasas que habían. Eran muchas estanterías, por lo que si no se presentaba ningún paciente podría pasar la mañana entera ordenando la enfermería.

Hermione trasladaba unas pociones para casos urgentes y graves cuando la presencia silenciosa de Draco Malfoy la sobresaltó, dejando caer los frascos. Un humo espeso negro ascendió por las piernas de Hermione hasta llegar a su rostro. El olor de aquél humo negro era una mezcla entre frescor, huevos podridos y piel quemada. Rápidamente se apartó del espeso humo y este se disipó. Miró a Malfoy.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Me duele el estómago.

-Reposa.

-¿No me vas a dar nada?-Hermione le miró durante unos segundos.-¿Preferirías que muriese?

-Le harías un favor a la humanidad…-Malfoy se acercó a ella amenazadoramente pero paró en seco al oírla acabar la frase.-…excepto a las personas que quizás les importes.

Malfoy se sorprendió, pero no dejó entrever su sentimiento. Puso el semblante serio.

-Cállate, Granger. No sabes nada de mí.

-Sé más de lo que debería… y lo sabes.

De nuevo, el rostro de Malfoy dejó entre ver furia.

-¿Vas a darme algo para el estómago de una maldita vez o tengo que suplicarte?

-No sería la primera vez que me suplicas algo.

Malfoy rió irónicamente.

-Granger, me estás cansando.

Hermione se acercó a una estantería y fue a coger el frasco para los dolores estomacales cuando sus oídos se taponaron y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Su respiración y su pulsación se dispararon. Intentó agarrarse a lo más cercano que tenía, pero sus manos no tenían apenas fuerza. Todo a lo que se intentaba sujetar se le resbalaba con facilidad entre los dedos. De repente, notó cómo los pulmones se contraían. Apenas podía respirar.

Malfoy había ido corriendo hacia ella. Pasó sus manos bajo los brazos de ella y la tumbo lentamente en el suelo.

-Ey… Ñora… Fre…-Balbuceaba Hermione.

-Hermione, no te entiendo.-Malfoy estaba muy nervioso. El flequillo se le había despeinado y las manos le temblaban. Miraba a Hermione asustado y sin entender nada.

-Omfrey… Arriba… Despa…

-¿La señora Pomfrey está arriba en el despacho?-Hermione asintió.

Lo último que pudo ver la chica fue a Draco Malfoy correr mientras gritaba "_¡Señora Pomfrey!_" desesperadamente.

* * *

Ron estaba escondido a la vuelta de la esquina de uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo. Intentaba ser lo más discreto posible, pero su torpeza había hecho que corriese el peligro de ser descubierto en un par de ocasiones. Aunque el pasillo estaba vacío, perdió de vista a la chica.

-Mierda, ¿por dónde habrá ido?

Salió de su escondite y se plantó en medio del pasillo. Se maldijo mil veces por haberla perdido de vista. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?

-Ronald.

Ron gritó y se apartó bruscamente del susto. No esperaba nadie allí, y mucho menos a la diminuta persona que él había perdido de vista hacía unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se encontrase detrás de él? ¿No se había ido a lo largo del pasillo desapareciendo por una de sus curvas?

-Por Merlín. Casi me muero del susto que me has dado.

Mara Gaunt sonrió con la sonrisa angelical que la caracterizaba. De pronto se puso seria.

-Ves a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo dices?-Ron alzó ambas cejas.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?-Ron comenzó a asustarse.-¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Hermione!?

Mara se asustó ante el grito del chico y se encogió discretamente.

-No sé. Le pasa algo. Corre.

Ron cogió a Mara de la mano y ambos corrieron a través de diferentes pasillos y escalinatas hasta llegar a la enfermería. Dentro estaban la señora Pomfrey, la profesora Sprout, Dumbledor y la profesora McGonagall a ambos lados de una cama. En la frente de Ron resbalaban perlas de sudor mientras se acercaba lentamente a aquella cama sin soltar la mano de Mara, la cual le seguía sin rechistar.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama. Estaba blanca como la nieve de los terrenos de Hogwarts en pleno Enero, con los labios morados y con muchas ronchas negras por las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba completamente inmóvil.

-¿Está…?-Ron no quiso pronunciar aquella palabra.

-No.-Lo interrumpió Dumbledor.-Tranquilízate Ronald. Hermione está grave, pero se recuperará. Se lo prometo. La señora Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout harán todo lo posible para que la señorita Granger se recupere de inmediato. Ahora, por favor, mejor retírese a su sala común. Cuénteselo al señor Potter y a su hermana, pero dígales también que pueden venir a visitarla por cortos periodos de tiempo todos los días. Necesita mucho reposo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Señor Weasley, haga caso al director.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Vaya a la sala común a relajarse. La señorita Granger se recuperará, esté seguro de ello. Mañana si quiere le explicaremos lo ocurrido.-Entonces desvió los ojos hacia Mara.-Y llévese con usted a la señorita Gaunt.

Ron miró a Hermione durante unos segundos. Sentía rabia, pena, asco y un vacío en el pecho. Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la enfermería junto a Mara.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se escondió tras una columna para que Ron no lo viese. Frunció los labios en una mueca de rabia cuando vio que llevaba de la mano a Mara. Ella clavó los ojos sobre Draco y sonrió. El chico pudo oír claramente la voz de Mara en su cabeza: "_Tranquilo, está todo controlado_".

* * *

Ron acababa de confirmar que no podía fiarse de Mara Gaunt. Desde el momento en que la vio algo dentro de él había nacido. No sabía qué era, pero parecía una alarma de desconfianza y peligro. Había estado toda la mañana siguiéndola lo más sigilosamente que había podido para ver si realizaba alguna actividad sospechosa. Cualquier cosa. Pero no había pasado nada.

Aquella mañana Mara salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la lechucería. Después de dar de comer a su lechuza y de enviar una carta, se dirigió a la biblioteca y leyó durante largo rato un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego levantó el rostro como si algo hubiese captado su atención, pero simplemente se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca. Ron la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista durante unos veinte segundos. Después le dijo que Hermione estaba en peligro.

En aquel momento, Ron se había puesto el objetivo de averiguar cómo lo había sabido Mara antes que cualquier persona. También averiguaría qué era lo que se traía entre manos, porque estaba convencido de que Mara planeaba algo.

Miró a la chica un momento y ella le sonrió. Ron le soltó la mano y se marchó a la sala común.

Mara se quedó allí observando cómo Ron desaparecía por el pasillo. Luego se giró y vio a Malfoy allí plantado.

-¿Qué quería?

-No sé.

-Sí que lo sabes.

-No te importa.

-Mara…

-Confía en mí.-Mara se acercó a Malfoy y le miró a los ojos muy seriamente.-Ten cuidado con esa sangre sucia. Si logra distraerte…

-Cállate. No me distraerá.-Malfoy negó con la cabeza.-Lo prometo.

-A mí me dan igual las promesas. Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero recuerda qué te pasará si no sale bien.

-Ya lo sé.

La niña pequeña se acercó un poco más a Malfoy. El chico le sacaba más de una cabeza a Mara, pero la actitud de sumisión de Draco hacía parecer que Mara era un troll de tres metros.

-Dímelo. Dime qué te pasará.

-Moriré.

Mara mostró su sonrisa angelical. Malfoy volvió a escuchar la voz de ella en su cabeza: "_No lo olvides_".


	5. Draco Malfoy (I)

A principios de Noviembre algún que otro alumno comenzaba a sacar las capas. El aire empezaba a ser frío aunque el sol hacía un contraste cálido. Malfoy sacó del baúl su capa y la dejó estirada encima de la cama recién hecha. No tenía intención de ir a ninguna de las clases que tenía aquél lunes. Dumbledore le había citado en su despacho aquella mañana y luego tenía que pasarse por la Sala de los Menesteres. Quizás luego le apetecería dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En el desayuno Pansy no paraba de acercarse a él cariñosamente. Malfoy ya estaba harto de ella, pero no podía dejarla. A finales del curso pasado, durante la época en la que quedaba cada día con Hermione había intentado dejar a Pansy. Ella se había limitado a tener crisis de ansiedad, llorar desesperadamente y romperlo todo. Durante una semana entera tuvo aquella actitud. Además, se sentía despechada e intentaba poner celoso a Draco insinuándose a otros miembros de la Casa Slytherin. Obviamente, ninguno del grupo de Draco Malfoy había caído en aquella trampa. Era cierto que Pansy era atractiva, pero ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no entrar en el juego. Aquello hacía que los únicos sentimientos que creciesen hacia ella fuesen asco y pena. Aquella eterna semana estuvo dándole vueltas a si dejarla había sido lo más inteligente. Pero se dio cuenta que no. Así que, a pesar de que por dentro tenía ganas de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a Pansy, se acercó a ella y le propuso volver. Sin ningún perdón ni un por favor. Aquello dio igual, ya que Pansy se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña de felicidad.

Hasta ese mismo instante no se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer contra su voluntad. Todo comenzaba con su relación con Pansy y continuaba con su familia, sus amigos, sus nada destacadas notas, el fingido favoritismo de Severus Snape, la esperanza de bondad que Dumbledore profesaba hacia él, el cariño y la protección que mostraba con Mara Gaunt, su enemistad con la sangre sucia, San Potter y la rata de Ron Weasley e incluso su devoción pública hacia el Señor Oscuro. Todo y nada era una farsa. Todas las personas que estaban relacionadas con él pensaban que su relación (fuese buena o mala) con Draco era real. Pero sólo él sabía lo que era real y lo que no en su vida, aunque muchas veces podía llegar a confundir las cosas, por lo que había decidido escribir en un diario su vida. Este diario era lo más valioso y peligroso que poseía. Le recordaba en quién podía confiar y en quién no y su misión en la vida, pero debía de tener cuidado porque cayese en las manos que cayese, acabaría muerto.

Mientras todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases después del desayuno, Malfoy salió disparado al despacho de Dumbledore sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Como había hecho siempre, empujaba a los alumnos de cursos inferiores mientras caminaba apresuradamente. No era algo que hiciese sentirse mejor, simplemente era una costumbre que había adquirido a lo largo de los años.

Pocos minutos después llegó a la estatua con el águila incrustado en un arco en la pared. Frenó frente a él y esperó. Unos segundos más tarde el águila comenzó a elevarse lentamente mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo dejando al descubierto una escalera. La estatua desapareció pero la escalera seguía elevándose. Cuando paró, Malfoy subió las escaleras sin prisa y abrió la puerta de roble ornamentada con detalles y los escudos esmeralda y plata, escarlata y dorado, amarillo y negro y azul y bronce de las cuatro casas. El pomo dorado de la puerta tenía la forma del escudo de Hogwarts. Se giró solo y la puerta se abrió. Entro al caótico despacho y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaban los tic-tacs de los diferentes relojes clásicos y mágicos que estaban repartidos por las paredes cóncavas de la sala. Los pergaminos estaban repartidos por las altas estanterías que había detrás de la gran mesa de madera, mostrando cierto orden dentro de un caótico desorden que solo podía entender el director. El fénix de Dumbledore estaba posado encima de la alta silla en silencio, observando con ojos vivos como el fuego cada movimiento que hacía Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy.-Saludó Albus Dumbledore saliendo de detrás de una de las estanterías.-Perdone por hacerle esperar, estaba quitando el polvo a unos pergaminos.-Malfoy se quedó en silencio.-Supongo que se preguntará por qué le pedí una reunión con usted. ¿Puede imaginarse el motivo?

Albus Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que Malfoy respondiese, pero tardó un par de minutos.

-No se me ocurre nada.

-Vamos, señor Malfoy, sé que usted es mucho más inteligente de lo que deja ver.

Malfoy frunció la boca. Nunca le había gustado la osadía del director.

-El viernes falté a la clase de Oclumancia.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

-Diez puntos para Slytherin.-En uno de los cuatro gigantescos relojes de arena que se encontraban en la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts, diez esmeraldas cayeron.-¿Recuerda nuestra última reunión?-Malfoy asintió.-Por lo tanto, recuerda el motivo por el que debe asistir a todas las clases.

Malfoy no pudo contenerse más.

-Pero Snape no es un experto en Oclumancia, por ese motivo lo encuentro una pérdida de tiempo. Además, yo soy el único alumno al que asiste a esa clase junto a…

-Junto a Harry Potter. Lo sé.-Dumbledore bajó los escalones y acarició el cuello del fénix.-Sé que ni el profesor Snape ni el señor Potter son de su agrado, pero hay un dicho muggle el cual tiene mucha razón: "no siempre llueve a gusto de todos".-Malfoy entornó los ojos y Dumbledore se sentó en la gran silla.-Señor Malfoy, si no quiere continuar con el plan, simplemente dígalo. Pero le advierto que es un poco tarde para echarse atrás.

-No quiero dejarlo. No soy ningún cobarde y puedo llevar a cabo este plan.

-No dudo de sus capacidades, por eso lo escogimos.-Malfoy se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y se clavaba las uñas en la palma.-Si no quiere que Mara Gaunt se introduzca sin permiso en sus pensamientos, deberá recuperar estas dos horas. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en realizar esta clase esta misma tarde después del almuerzo?-Malfoy negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.-Estupendo. Puede retirarse. Que pase un buen día.

Malfoy dio media vuelta y salió del despacho del director. Le odiaba. Era cierto que Malfoy odiaba a todo ser viviente del planeta (especialmente a los sangre sucia), pero cuando se trataba del mundo mágico, Albus Dumbledore ganaba con mucha diferencia. Era cierto que Malfoy había aceptado acatar las órdenes de Dumbledore, pero lo que el ingenuo director no sabía era que no solo acataba sus normas, también acataba las de Voldemort. Pero encima de cualquiera de los dos, acataba las suyas propias.

Era cierto que Dumbledore se entregaba a la causa, a salvar al mundo mágico del temible Lord Voldemort. Pero lo único que hacía el director era planear estrategias mientras mandaba al frente a inocentes magos a que muriesen por la causa mientras él esperaba sentado en la silla de su despacho esperando el resultado como si de un partido de Quidditch se tratase. Pero Lord Voldemort era diferente. El Señor Oscuro no solo construía planes de estrategia y ataque, sino que también participaba en las batallas (aunque era cierto que de un modo más moderado porque decía que quería reservarse para la gran batalla contra Harry Potter). Por ello admiraba a Lord Voldemort y odiaba a Albus Dumbledore. Pero tenía que resignarse y dar la clase de Oclumancia aquella tarde a solas con Snape.

Unos pasillos después de camino a la Sala de Menesteres decidió acercarse primero al Baño de los Prefectos para despejarse. Cuando llegó el baño estaba vacío. Todos los alumnos estaban en clase. Con la varita accionó los grifos que dejaron correr agua y jabones de diferentes colores. Se desnudó y dejó la ropa sobre un banco. La gran bañera comenzaba a estar a rebosar y apagó los grifos. El vapor que salía del agua iba calentando la estancia. Se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos para relajarse. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que una voz chillona femenina interrumpió su relajación.

-Vaya, vaya. Otro Malfoy por aquí.-Draco Malfoy se sobresaltó y buscó a la chica que se había colado en el baño.-No te asustes. No muerdo… si no quieres.-Myrtle estaba sentada encima de los grifos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete.

-O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me matarás?-Myrtle rió tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Malfoy trató de taparse sus partes íntimas.

-Nada.-Myrtle bajó de los grifos y comenzó a acercarse a Malfoy lentamente.-Estaba paseando por los baños de Hogwarts aburrida en busca de algo interesante que me distrajese… y te encontré aquí.

-Vete.

-La gente sabe que siempre estoy en el baño de chicas del segundo piso y que de vez en cuando me paseo por los demás baños. Pero lo que no saben es que también visito otros lugares.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa?-Dijo Malfoy empezando a cabrearse.

-Pues que puede visitar otros lugares como… la Sala de los Menesteres.-Malfoy frunció los labios furiosamente.-Te he visto entrar allí casi cada día desde hace unos tres años.-Malfoy escuchó atentamente a lo que Myrtle le contaba.-He visto tu diario. Y tengo que reconocer que es muy interesante.

-Como se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que has leído…-Comenzó a decir Malfoy entre dientes, pero Myrtle lo interrumpió.

-¿Me matarás?-Dijo con una risa tímida.

-No. Algo peor. Recuerda que soy un Malfoy y que mi familia sirve al Señor Oscuro. Recuerda que la magia oscura corre por mis venas y que la Sección Prohibida para mí no está tan prohibida. Además, si el contenido de ese diario sale a la luz, mi tormento acabaría con mi muerte. Pero te aseguro que antes de morir me aseguraría de que tu eternidad fuese peor que un infierno.-El labio inferior de Myrtle comenzó a temblar mientras pequeños sollozos nacían de su garganta.

-¡Eres malvado!-Malfoy sonrió.-Eres peor que una rata.-Myrtle comenzó a marcharse pero paró en seco y se giró.-¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿No has ido a verla? Normal, eres un cobarde.

Malfoy se levantó de golpe histérico de furia sin tapar sus partes íntimas.

-¡MÁRCHATE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡Ella es una asquerosa sangre sucia, como tú! Matarte es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho la Casa Slytherin por este colegio. Es una lástima que tu espíritu vague eternamente por este castillo.-Myrtle rompió a llorar con llantos excesivamente ruidosos y en un segundo desapareció por una de las paredes.

Malfoy salió de la bañera y se vistió. Había ido al Baño de los Prefectos a relajarse, pero lo único que había conseguido era ponerse furioso y exaltarse. Salió del baño y puso rumbo desconocido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de alterarle tanto el fantasma de una asquerosa sangre sucia? Era una lástima que Myrtle ya estuviese muerta, si no la hubiese estrangulado con sus propias manos. Ella sabía demasiado. Si contaba un mínimo detalle a alguien, todo su mundo se vendría abajo.

No supo cómo, pero se encontraba frente a la enfermería. Supuso que sería cosa del subconsciente. Myrtle había hecho que se sintiese mal por no haber ido a ver ningún día a Hermione. Se excusaba internamente diciéndose que sabía que se había ido recuperando progresivamente gracias a murmullos por las clases y los pasillos.

Entreabrió la puerta de la enfermería y comprobó que no había nadie. El gran reloj de Hogwarts sonó. Eran las 11:00 am. Entró en la enfermería. A medida que iba pasando frente a las camas, iba mirando todas y cada una de ellas. Vacías, blancas, inmaculadas. Había una de ellas que estaba tapada por uno de los lados con una cortina. Malfoy se acercó y descorrió la cortina. Hermione se sobresaltó y cerró de golpe el libro de Runas Antiguas que tenía en las manos.

Malfoy se quedó impresionado de su aspecto. Las ronchas negras ya no eran visibles, pero su palidez y sus labios morados todavía estaban acentuados. Además, había adelgazado, por lo que los pómulos se le marcaban un poco más. El pelo revoltoso lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo asustada.-Márchate o llamaré a la señora Pomfrey.

-No, por favor.-Dijo Malfoy demasiado rápido. Al final se resignó y dejó de un lado su carácter frío y agresivo.-Tregua. Solo vengo a ver cómo estás.

Hermione no escondió su sorpresa.

-Mucho mejor.- En sus ojos todavía se veía desconfianza.-¿Por qué de repente, casi dos meses después, te interesa cómo estoy?

-No he podido venir antes.-Hermione rió sin creerle.-De verdad.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

-Está bien, podía venir. Pero… había algo que me lo impedía.

-¿Quién te lo impedía?-Hermione no dejaba de hablar agresivamente.

-Yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú mismo no te dejabas venir? Malfoy…

-No me llames Malfoy.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a replicarle. Malfoy tenía sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio le empujó por el pecho pero luego se dejó llevar. Unos segundos más tarde, Malfoy corrió hacia la puerta, dejando a Hermione sin palabras.

En lo más profundo de él sabía que quería hacer eso desde hacía tiempo. Pero justo hacerlo en ese momento había sido muy arriesgado. No debería de haberlo hecho. Acababa de ponerse en peligro. Pero, lo que era peor, la había puesto en peligro a ella. ¿Cómo sería capaz Hermione de ocultar ese pensamiento hacia Mara, si ni siquiera sabía que Mara, a sus once años, dominaba con total precisión el arte de la Oclumancia, e incluso era capaz de llegar más lejos? No sabía cómo, pero tendría que evitar que Mara y Hermione estuviesen en la misma sala.

Después de aquello no supo qué hacer. Cuando llegó a su habitación y vio la capa encima de la mesa, recordó que tenía que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres.


End file.
